redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Trickle Wikito/History
Pre-timeskip Trickle is shown to be a loner, sitting outside and obsessing over the chaotic reality of nature. He is rude to other kids, and considers them foolish, even after being reprimanded by an older Haisha Sanaken. One day he sees Yulian Provoke training under the teachings of Cheon Myeong Hoon, and Trickle, impressed by the strange movements, attempts to imitate Yulian's training. To his surprise he is unable to mimic the movements - and this continued fascination leads him to change his path in life from shaman to Warrior. Warrior Ceremony Trickle, and Haisha introduced themselves to Yulian and Shubeon in halls of Warrior Ceremony. Yulian recognized Trickle and took a liking to him. After pleasantries were exchanged they were interrupted by Pere Provoke who started a fight with Abuso tribesmen Doyle. Pere enraged by Doyles insults directed towards his father Glow Baguna Provoke attacks Doyle and utterly humiliates him with no signs of stopping. Shuaruri's Slav Venersis who couldn't stand it anymore gets himself involved, and it turns into a standoff. Trickle on the side finds this interesting. Shortly after, the standoff is interrupted by Thrint who kills Doyle and falls asleep. Turning the entire room against Pareia Tribe. Trickle alongside his tribesmen is seen preparing to defend. The battle is stopped before it even started by Lakrimoso. Trickle attempted to smooth talk them out of the situation by claiming nobody saw Thrint attack Doyle. However with no luck due to Yulian running his mouth off and saying he saw it. Yulian makes a deal with Lakrimoso and Pareia tribesmen all take responsibility for Thrint's actions and are given handicap. The group is introduced to Thrint by Haisha and Warrior Ceremony begins. First Trial Pareia tribesmen are teleported to the first trial grounds, after hearing the rules they burry sleeping Thrint and Trickle casts a spell to hide him. The group is approached by Lakrimoso again, telling them that they handicap is in motion and that they need to gain 60 points between all of them to pass. And the group splits to earn points. Sometime later, the Pareia tribesmen are regrouping where they buried Thrint. Haisha and Pere are the first to arrive, Haisha started looking for Trickle worried that he is not there yet. Yulian and Shubeon arrive, bringing in 47 points together. Yulian 24, Shubeon 23. Haisha and Pere earned 25, Haisha 9 and Pere 16 easily passing the first trial. They go look for Trickle. Soon after they went looking for Trickle, he is ambushed by Metipi Tribe lead by Hebina Mazara while sleeping. Trickle easily dodges the attacks and exposes one of the tribesmen, however he is soon overwhelmed by the numbers and turns to run. He is soon caught again, he managed to survive long enough for Yulian and the rest to find him. The group easily subdues Metipi Warriors however sparing them. Trickle rated Hebina's strength as 8 totems worthy. They all pass the first trial and Yulian gains personal advantage in the next round with 32 points. Trickle comments if he did any less Noya would give him a trashing. Nightfall after the first trial, Wae and Ranoia approach the group. Ranoia asks Yulian where he obtained Shuturupikana to Yulian's confusion. Trickle explains that Dirik is one of the twelve Sacred Animals and one of the four from the Desert. Ranoia compliments Trickles knowledge, as not many know of the Sacred Animals to which Trickle explains that not only does he know of them, but he knows exactly what kind of Sacred Animal Wae is. Ranoia continued and proposed a deal, asking for Dirik in exchange for appropriate sum. Yulian refuses, but Ranoia remains insistent, so Trickle confused explains that Sacred Animals won't change masters once they have decided and asks "what is the point of obtaining a sacred animal that has a master?". Ranoia explains that he intends to feed Dirik's soulstone to Wae, which further angers Yulian who refuses and asks Ranoia to leave. Situation escalated when Ranoia tells Yulian that he cannot defeat him, however it is quickly defused by appearance of Lakri. Ranoia leaves and Lakrimoso takes Dirik due to advantage he gives to Yulian in the Ceremony. Trickle explains that Yulian does not need to worry and that Shire Tribe keeps their promises and he proceeds to further explain about the sacred animals. Second Trial The following day, the group proceeds to second trial staging ground. Trickle is impressed by the place and Shire Tribes illusions, complimenting the spellcasters and being the only one who noticed that the entire place is an Illusion. The group is starving and the second test is about to start in half an hour, they start thinking that hunger is part of the test. Soon after the second test starts Trickle notes the spell Ancestor's Protection, whose sheer size impresses him. After understanding rules, group moves to make camp. Night falls and they are still hungry, however small rations are distributed by Shire Tribe, but they get taken by members of unknown kingdom. While dealing with the members of Kingdom, groups meets Gahan Alramucha who takes a liking to Yulian. They decide to let members of Kingdom go, as it's not worth shedding blood for such small amounts of food. Group proceeds outside the barrier to hunt Demon Beasts for food. After they return Trickle is seen watching Gahan and Yulian practice. Shortly after group is again approached by kingdom, noticing that the group obtained more meat. However, they are not as lucky this time. Yulian tells them that they only gave them first rations because they didn't need them and tells them to go hunt the Demon Beasts themselves if they want food. Members of the Kingdom scared, had no intention of doing so. Trickle asked them "You guys are scared of those monsters but aren't afraid of us who hunt them?" and Yulian proceeds to beat their leader, but lets him live. Shubeon complains, but Trickle explains, had they killed the leader they would have to kill all of them because of the trial rules. Second Trial ends, Trickle and the group is teleported to the halls along with rest of the warriors. Trickle notes that out of 245 people only 84 survived, and they were given rations for 50, which means they were not the only group that hunted Demon Beasts. He also explains about the rewards of Warrior Ceremony. As preparation for the third trial, group is given food, variety of weapons, bath and even sleeping spaces. Group starts to get comfortable, but Trickle warns them to get ready right away. Group surprised looks at Trickle who explains that they are in Warrior Ceremony and what kind of battlefield gives 3 days of rest. Soon after everyone is notified that 3rd test begins and that they will be teleported to the testing area in 10 seconds. Third Trial As the third test begins, they are given only one rule, reach the temple within a month. As group started moving towards the temple, they feel strange and that it is too easy as they expected hordes of demon beasts. Soon after they are met with poisoned fog. Trickle quickly identified the poison fog and started meditating summoning twelve totems forming a circle of calming that protected the group. As time passed, Trickles totems began to break. Shubeon found out that the fog can be blown away with wind. Yulian ordered Thrint to take care of Trickle as he prepared to blow the fog away. After Yulian succeeded in thinning the poisoned, Thrint managed to save Trickle and they are both seen sleeping. Soon after Trickle wakes up fatigued, curious how they escaped poison fog. Haisha tells him that Yulian saved them, Trickle looks at Yulian and notices that he is poisoned. Trickle prepares some remedy, and notes that most poisons can be cured quite easily, however poison fog is a spell so it won't be that easy. Group concludes that somebody tried to kill them. Group continues moving towards the temple, but Trickle is worried about Yulian's state. They notice that arrow that guides them towards the temple is becoming thinner. As time passes, Yulian is getting worse. Shubeon wondered if Trickle gave Yulian wrong medicine. But Trickle remains certain, medicine is correct. Haisha tries to convince Yulian to forfeit but Trickle notes that if Yulian goes back to Pareia empty handed his abilities might be questioned. Yulian orders the group to keep moving without him, after some objections they obey the order. Trickle and the group are seen waiting for Yulian at the gates of the temple. Trickle explains the powers of Five Brothers and they move to staging area of 4th trial. Fourth Trial Group meets up with Lakrimoso and inquire about the poison. She tells them not to worry and that they set up a cure field. Trickle forfeits the fourth round due to the fourth's trial restriction on speaking. He explains that as shaman he can't survive without chanting. He told his goodbyes and left the room. Fifth Trial While waiting for the rest of his tribe he was kept locked in an enchanted room by Ranoia's men using Gaia's Touch. As Trickle unsuccessfully kept trying to break the spell. He overheard Pere who forfeit the fifth trial yelling from the other room. He is also locked up. Trickle takes a stone and transforms it into a bug who slides below the doors and enters Pere's room in attempt to communicate. But Pere attempts to crush it to Trickles annoyance. Pere disgusted by the bug, keeps trying to squash it relentlessly, but the bug keeps dodging. After some time bug vaporizes and Trickle contacts Pere through smoke, tells him to save his strength until he gets them out of there. After some time, Trickle finally managed to dispel Gaia's Touch and open the doors. Trickle and now Pere find Thrint, who also forfeit the fifth trial as he was unable to stay awake. The trio tries to find exit. They open the doors and enter dimension created by Shire Tribe spell. They see somebody approaching them fast, they ready themselves to fight, but they are met with Noya, who tells them to go back inside and wait until somebody finds them and vanishes. They listen to his advice and head back. Red Storm After the Ceremony, Trekol alongside Yulian and the rest of the group has returned to Pareia Tribe. It wasn't long since Yulian put things in motion. After gaining approval from the Glow to form military division Red Storm, he met Trickle and Haisha. Trickle as the only son of Wikito family joins the Red Storm right away. Yulian, Trickle, Haisha, Shubeon and sleeping Thrint, who are to be the officers discuss the recruitment for the division. Worried about the quality of the members they will be getting, they decide to test everybody individually. Trickle sits with Haisha watching Yulian duel Shubeon and afterwards Thrint. Finally, the Red Storm got official approval from the tribe and the recruitment of new members began. Trickle approaches Yulian, the two discussed the people who passed and Trickle suggested lowering the standards. But Yulian refused, stating then there is no point in making Red Storm. During the initial trainings, members that got accepted were slacking. To solve the problem Yulian approached them to which they complained that he is doing the same. He then challenged them, stating he will face them with only one hand. Enraged that they are underestimated, warriors accept the challenge and attack the young Glow. He effortlessly beats them. Trickle watching this approves. He is later seen alongside Haisha, discussing Yulian. Satisfied by Yulian's ruthlessness Trickle comments that he is relieved, and that they need to continue even if they get drenched in blood. Trickle was seen in Red Storm's friendly competition. After kicking Haisha out of the ring, he alongside four others was proclaimed victor. Yulian states the reward is one hour training with him, warriors complain and Trickle comments he would rather die. They are later seen taking a hot, medicinal bath. The officers discuss going to The Field of Demon Beasts. Sometime later, Trickle was seen next to Yulian. The two were watching Janet and his bodyguard leave Glow's tent. The bodyguard, noticing Yulian's bloodlust pulled out his sword, but was stopped by Janet. After small greetings, Janet and the bodyguard left. Trickle comments that Yulian should stop looking at them that way, lest they suspect him. He also notes Janet's abilities as Silence Empire's senior diplomat. After the short conversation the two become motivated all over again. Sometime later, Trickle and Haisha arrive just in time to see Yulian get punched by Grace. On the ride to the Field of Demon Beasts Trickle and Haisha later spread the rumor that Yulian got beaten by a girl, as a result he is mocked by Red Storm. After some time Red Storm arrives in the Field of Demon Beasts. The Field of Demon Beasts Shortly before Red Storm headed out to train in the Field of Demon Beasts, officers were instructed by Yulian. Couple of days later, Red Storm is resting at a campfire they have collected huge amounts of Soulstones. They talked about the events that unfolded that day. Trickle curiously stated that he thought large monsters didn't form packs, Shubeon and Yulian agreed, commenting that something has changed. Four days later, Yulian is missing, after his trip deeper into the Field of Demon Beasts with Grace, he ended up meeting Winnie and Luff. Red Storm officers worried, consider going to the underground cave after him, Trickle comments what would they do after going in, if they meet a sand dragon in there many of them would die, considering that even colossal beasts now moved in packs. They ask Grace for her opinion, she tells them "My dear told me not to worry". Everyone is surprised at Grace's newfound affinity for Yulian, and curiously ask her what happened. They are interrupted by timely return of Yulian. Conversation continues, as Haisha asks Yulian what happened, but he tells them they'll know soon enough and Shubeon gives him status report regarding the Warriors. Yulian checks up on Thrint and takes Red Storm to the underground cave to fight Demon Beasts. Trickle alongside other officers and Red Storm is seen preparing for incoming waves of Demon Beasts. Swarmed with countless Demon Beasts, Trickle alongside Red Storm and Luff fought them. Luff takes liking to Shubeon and Trickle is seen collecting Soulstones. Trickle and Luff after noticing the shaking join Yulian and Winnie who managed to fight off Demonic Beast from Devildome Gate after Chaos Seal split open. Trickle explains, that Devildome gate is a reason valhalla exists, but states that he had only heard rumors and asks Yulian if it really exists. Sometime later, Red Storm leaves the cave and camps outside. Yulian prepares to leave on Winnies behalf and deal with Ranoia. Shubeon offers to come but Yulian states that others can come but, he and Trickle can't. He wanted Shubeon to learn from Luff. Shubeon confused, tells Yulian that Luff is spouting nonsense most of the time about breathing, walking and sleeping correctly. Yulian tells him that's the most important part but unable to explain more due to promise to Noya. Trickle takes note of this and tries to explain to Shubeon that no matter what he should listen to Luff. Then asks Yulian why can't he come. Yulian explains that he needs him to use spell mimic that let's shamans remember the movements of beasts and record new beasts in Field of Demon Beasts, and show them to Pareia tribe's warriors. Trickle worried about Yulian going alone, warns him that it won't be easy, and Yulian decides to take Thrint with him. With Yulian and Thrint gone, Trickle was seen studying Winnies book on Magic of the Continent while enduring his bad jokes. When Winnie asked how is it, Trickle complained that there are similarities between magic and witchcraft and that he thought that there wouldn't be much difficulty in reading it. However turns out he had to study every page in detail to understand it. Winnie offered him a book for beginners. As Winnie watched Trickle study, he noticed his potential, and offered to teach him. Trickle declined, stating he shouldn't bother learning something else when he hasn't even finished learning tribe's witchcraft and he chose the path of a warrior, not a shaman. Shorty after Luff comes asking for Giant's Glove and recklessly gives them to Shubeon. Gloves burst into flames, and Trickle and Winnie panic. Although not hurt, Shubeon frightened asks "what is this". Winnie explains that it's a relic from now extinct tribe of giants and that it can reject user - killing him. Trickle adds that he has heard of it, and that there are many items like that in the continent and that even Pareia has warrior's armor. Sometime later, Winnie watching Trickle still study his book. He told Trickle that he is stubborn and that all he needs to say is "teach me". Trickle states that he doesn't need help and that he understood it. Winnie complains that he can remember it better through training but then realizes that Trickle is actually mastering it in his head without even performing magic. To which Trickle states that Magic of the continent is fundamentally different from Witchcraft so he can't master it by actually performing it. The conversation between the two is stopped by Yulian's return along with Maeimaria and Lakrimoso. Trickle tells Yulian they need to return to tribe as quickly as possible so he can record things before he forgets them and that thanks to Winnie he learned a lot of things that will help against empire's magic squad. Shortly after Haisha runs into the room and brings news, war with Shuaruri Tribe has started. Pareia's Invasion of Shuaruri Tribe When they heard the news of war, Red Storm marched on the first battlefield and did an independant operation, breaking military law. Trickle is seen with Red Storm, obliterating Shuaruri Squad. Yulian is punished and thrown into a hole for breaking military law. He is later visited by the commanders of Red Storm, Haisha explains why this happened. Yulian complains that he punished despite victory, and Trickle notes that no matter how many warriors there are if they don't follow orders they're useless in war and that he said they should have reported to Egane first. During Battle in Red Desert Red Storm is sent as vanguard, Trickle is seen with the commanders in the front, wreaking havoc. After the victory, Trickle was seen marching towards Quicksand Oases alongside Pareia's army. Sometime later, Trickle is approached by Maeimaria in his tent who was busy with his studies against of Witchcraft against Empire. She brought Warrior Ceremony rewards, stating the power he has shown during the ceremony was the ability to see things clearly and with his wisdom he will lead many people. Also stating that the ancestors have spoken, and he must not suspect. Trickle curious of ambiguity, wondered what does she mean. Maeimaria passed the power onto him and told him that power of ancestral spirits is a secret and that he cannot reveal it to anyone or the power will disappear. Trickle obtained the power in form of a tattoo over his right ear. Yulian, who broke military law again is in the hole. Trickle alongside Haisha is seen scolding him the two came to pick him up and get him up to date. Shortly after Great Warrior Egane sent word that Red Storm is needed at the second area of the Quicksand Oases in four days. Quicksand Oases Yulian was informed by Egane that he will be fighting Basura Galute, Trickle and officers are seen advising him, and later informing him of the battlefield. The day of the battle, Yulian was dressed up in extravagant clothes, fitting of young Glow and Thrint was given Provoke family flag. The two were sent to provoke Shuaruri and to lure Basura Galute out. Yulian and Thrint were advised by Trickle and Haisha who were certain the plan was going to work. As Basura approached, Yulian sent Thrint back. Thrint reluctant tried convincing him to let him stay. In the meantime Red Storm commanders charged towards them too. Yulian, then yelled, telling them to go back. Trickle attempted to speak, Haisha interrupted him and talked Yulian into letting them stay back, but close. Trickle then asked Haisha what was he thinking to which Haisha responded with a question "Don't you think our leader needs to know the power of Great Warriors and their Royal Swordsmen?". Trickle notes that Basura has started moving. As Yulian and Basura clashed, Trickle observing the battle pondered, thinking Yulian would have failed to block Basura's force, and being impressed by Noya's Heavenly Demon Arts. Yulian and Basuras duel was reaching its height, Basura exhausted called for his Royal Guards. Shubeon angered tried to intervene but was stopped by Haisha and Trickle who told him to wait just a bit more. Yulian, overwhelmed by the numbers used Heavenly Demon Aura 5th level and Heavenly Demon Peerlessness killing all of the Royal Guards and wounding Basura in turn exhausting himself. Then employing Basura's own tactics and running away towards Red Storm. Basura chased him and almost caught up but was stopped by Shubeon and Trickle. The two clashed with Basura realizing if they make a mistake that will be the death of them. Basura manages to get upper hand and slightly wound both of them, but he is finally stopped and forced to retreat with intervention of Haisha and Red Storm. Basura states he will remember them and retreats. Pareia Tribe takes over the Oasis. After getting the report of Great Warriors Yasash and Sabira being sighted on Oasis one, Egane dispatches Red Storm to assist Great Warrior Vibli and Yaremaha. On the way to the Oasis, Yulian talks to the officers, stating he will definitely accept help from them next time. First Oasis As they ride towards the Oasis, Yulian notices unit lead by Pisas sent to deal with them by Yasash. Red Storm stops to discuss their next move. Trickle devised a plan, and told everyone that can survive being sucked into quicksand to jump into the river. Trickle jumps first, Yulian and Haisha follow and Shubeon is ordered to carry Thrint with rest of the unit and keep moving on land to join when he can. Trickle noticed that Yulian didn't bring his sword, asked if he will be fine without it. Yulian comments he couldn't bring something so heavy into the quicksands and states that a true artisan never blames his tools. The trio kept moving slowly through the quicksands and finally reached Pisas and his unit, almost getting close enough to be able to block them from retreating. However Pisas spots them too early and alerts the unit. Yulian jumps out and stabs him, Trickle and Haisha follow. Yulian orders them to cover the front while he rides and covers the back to block them from retreating and alerting Yasash. Trickle and Haisha got twenty warriors to deal with and Yulian eighty, the two comment that they are worried about Yulian. Shortly after Red Storm arrives to assist them. After dealing with Pisas and his unit, Red Storm proceeds to the first oasis, they arrive just in time to help surrounded Pere. Yulian clashes with Basura and Trickle with Red Storm against his Royal Guards. As they are fighting, order for retreat is given by Vibli. Venersis and Desert's Blade joined the battle. Yulian enraged quickly charges for Venersis. Haisha calls for Shubeon, Pere and Trickle to go and stop Yulian. Trickle notes that punishment for breaking military law won't be as easy as last time. Finally Yaremaha stops Yulian and Pareia retreats. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages